


You Had Me At Hello

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, One Night Stand, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: Alright I wrote this back in like June but of course now I'm going drafts because I think everything winds up being better when I do so its taken a while to get around to revising the first draft. I haven't posted anything here in a while but that has to do with me taking classes over the summer and then not feeling like writing anything. I'm currently working on something. The one series I was working on I'm going to hold off on posting anything probably until February because I'm currently trying to get my own place and applying places and then moving most likely in January and all that great stuff. Anyway I talk too much enjoy.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 15





	You Had Me At Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I wrote this back in like June but of course now I'm going drafts because I think everything winds up being better when I do so its taken a while to get around to revising the first draft. I haven't posted anything here in a while but that has to do with me taking classes over the summer and then not feeling like writing anything. I'm currently working on something. The one series I was working on I'm going to hold off on posting anything probably until February because I'm currently trying to get my own place and applying places and then moving most likely in January and all that great stuff. Anyway I talk too much enjoy.

Frank slowly manages to wake up and tries to roll onto his side when he bumps into something, he's concerned because he knows for a fact that he lives alone and definitely doesn't remember putting anything in his bed with him. He reaches out and grabs ahold of something fleshy and then lets go and rolls back over, he lays there for several minutes before realize again that he'd literally told himself that he doesn't live with anyone else but someone is in his bed right now.

Frank slowly turns in the bed and opens his eyes to see if maybe its someone he knows but they are under the overs so he cant see who it is. He remembers going out with some friends last night and then after a few hours he started some heavy drinking and he really doesn't remember how he managed to get home. 

Frank slowly reaches over and grabs the covers pulling them down as slowly as he can manage so he doesnt wake up whoever is in his bed and freak them out for a few different reasons but one of the reasons being them being in his bed with him. he notices that not only the person in the bed next to him is naked but he is also naked in his own bed which would be totally normal if there wasn't someone else in his bed as well. 

Pulling the covers down to see who it was wasn't really the best idea because he realizes that they are facing the wall so he cant even see them and at this point he's not even sure that he wants to. Frank quietly and slowly manages to get out of the bed without disturbing the person laying in it so he can get to the door and leave. 

At this point he thinks if he just ignores what's happening that everything will be fine and he doesn't even need to know who it is. He heads to the living room where he sees two of his friends, one laying on his couch and the other one is laying on the floor nd that explains how he got home last night just not who he has in his bed with him. 

He makes his way to the kitchen stepping over what appears to be Mikey and goes to the coffee maker because that's what he needs. Frank wonders if the person laying in his bed was just there to make sure he didn't die in his sleep or something. 

It would explain almost everything but the fact that they were both naked and what he really needs to do is just stop thinking about it. He can just stay in the kitchen and wait for them to leave and then he doesn't ever have to see them again or think about what happened. 

He does not bring people home with him no matter how much he has to drink and he and his friends go out almost every weekend. Frank leans against the counter and watches as the sweet sweet caffeine is slowly dripping down into the container. 

When he turns around he almost shits himself because Mikey is standing in the doorway but its not surprising because there is coffee. "I'm going to kill you" is the first thing that comes out of his mouth and Frank is not sure what he did wrong but Mikey sounds serious. 

"Uh what did i do?" he asks and Mikey rolls his eyes pointing his finger out towards the living room "you fucked my brother" he says and that would mean that he's actually pointing to where Franks bedroom is. Frank blinks at him a few times and then opens his mouth to say something but he's not even sure what the respond to him with so he closes his mouth and just turns around. 

"How do you know?" seems like a good start with Frank but Mikey groans and walks up beside him to lean on the counter next to him. "You know you don't have very think walls, you live in an apartment" Frank takes a deep breath and turns to look at him "I don't bring people home with me" he says. 

Mikey scoffs "well apparently you did last night" he says and Franks trying to think of when Mikey's brother even showed up because he doesn't remember actually seeing him last night. "I don't even remember most of last night dude" he says because he really doesn't know what else to say to him and its not his fault on top of it not actually being Mikey's business anyway.

As if being summoned by the coffee machine Gerard walks into the kitchen and thankfully he managed to get dressed but Frank notices that he's wearing one of his shirts which seems to make things ten times worse than they are. He walks up and moves Frank to the side so he can get coffee as if its his coffee machine and they're standing in his kitchen. 

After he pours himself a cup of coffee he then turns back around and leaves the kitchen as if its just a normal day. "He doesn't seem to mind" Frank says pointing his thumb toward the doorway "I don't care that you did it, just don't do it while I'm here, fuck" Mikey says and walks out of the kitchen. Frank stands there for a few ore minutes and then finally grabs himself a get some coffee, he doesn't really know where to go until he hears the front door open and close and then he thinks he's safe to leave the kitchen.

He sits down on the couch and sets his coffee cup down on the table picking up his tv remote. He turns the tv on and then he hears the bathroom door open and looks over to the hallway opening watching as Gerard walks out and comes to sit on the other side of the couch. 

Frank didn't see the mug before but now that Gerard picks it up he realizes that there was in fact a mug sitting on the side table. They sit there in silence for quite some time and while Frank feels super uncomfortable Gerard seems to be perfectly content sitting there. 

He doesn't know what to say to him because they haven't really been friends or anything and he's kind of a stranger to him other than the times he was hanging out with Mikey. He knows he could tell him to leave but that's really rude and asking him to leave seems like it would be on the same level of rudeness. 

Its not like he wouldn't be okay with being friends with him and staying to hang out or whatever he just doesn't want him to stick around all day and think that it was anything but a one night stand. If they wound up getting together and something happened he knows that he wouldn't only lose Gerard he would also lose Mikey.

Even if they are only friends that could still conflict with things because if he says anything he knows that it will get back to Mikey and he'll rip his face off and shove it up his ass or something. He's not even sure why he thought it was a good idea to sleep with his friends brother in the first place no matter how drunk he was. 

Mikey doesn't really seem to care but still, he sits there for about a half hour before he just stands up and walks down the hall to his bedroom. Frank thinks if he avoids Gerard that he will just leave and then he can pretend like this day literally never happened and if Gerard ever brings it up he can just deny that it actually happened. 

He was drunk and literally doesn't remember anything that happened so he can say that nothing happened and it not actually be a lie. If he doesn't remember it happening in his book that pretty much means that it just never happened and no one can convince him otherwise. 

Franks not worried about it because he can just pretend like he doesn't know why Gerard's upset and tell Mikey that its super awkward and hopefully Mikey just wont bring him around Frank anymore. He knows that realistically he needs to have a reason for that and most explanations would just piss Mikey off so he needs to come up with a better plan. 

Not that he was even going to go through with anything that he thought up, he's just panicking and he doesn't even know why he's panicking. Franks in his room for a few minutes when his door opens, he's about to tell Gerard that he should really get going because Frank has some things that he needs to get done even if that's a complete lie but he stops before the words can even leave his mouth. 

Gerard's standing in his doorway completely naked, Frank likes to think that he has a little self control and that he wont just have sex with Gerard just because he's coming into his room naked. Frank stares at him as he approaches his bed and it takes Frank a second to realize that he's spilling his coffee down the front of him. 

He was mostly just expecting Gerard to think that he was avoiding him get pissed off and leave or something and that would just be the end of everything that happened between the two. Gerard stops in front of Frank and takes his coffee cup out of his hand sitting it down on the night stand. He climbs into Franks lap and gets himself settled and he definitely looks like he's comfortable there. 

continues just staring at Gerard until he's reaching to grab Franks shirt and pull it off of him and at that point he figures its just gonna happen and he's not going to argue about it. Frank lets Gerard take his shirt off because he thinks if he tries to help he's probably going to just get in the way. 

Gerard pushes Frank flat against the back wall where his bed meets and reaches down to start on his pants "i prepped myself out there so we can just get to it" Frank nods and it takes him a minute for his brain to catch back up to what Gerard just said. He definitely isn't thinking about Gerard leaving like he was and at this point he would be disappointed if he did leave. 

Gerard grips his cock and squeezes a little which brings Frank out of his head, Frank goes to lift up to let Gerard help pull his pants down but Gerard shakes his head. Gerard just pulling his cock so he can scoot forward and sink down on it while Frank tries to remember what he was going to do after Gerard left. 

Frank puts his hands on Gerard's hits as he bottoms out and Gerard lets out a sigh leaning forward to kiss him. Its a soft kiss like they've known each other and aren't actual almost complete strangers but Frank can totally get into. Gerard slowly lifts himself and on the way back down he moans into Frank mouth and Frank doesn't think he's ever heard anything so amazing before. 

Gerard keeps the slow rhythm but Frank wants him to move faster so he grabs onto his hips to try to help him move faster and when he doesn't he opens his mouth to ask him if he can move. Gerard pushes two fingers in his mouth and as far as Franks concerned at that point he's not even worried about anything else he just closes his lips around Gerard fingers and moans as Gerard pushes them in further.

Gerard leans his head back and moans as he starts moving faster "fuck me Frankie, your cock is huge" he says and Frank just nods and Gerard lets out a chuckle. Frank then realizes that Gerard called him Frankie and stops sucking on his fingers, he's going to ask him why but Gerard's dropping down on his cock running his fingers over Franks tongue and he forgets what he was going to say. 

Frank grips his hips harder and squeezes as he drags his teeth both the length of Gerard's fingers, Gerard pulls them out of Franks mouth and sticks them in his mouth moaning around his own fingers and Franks not sure how he's going to last. Gerard puts both of his hands on Franks shoulders and squeezes for leverage and starts riding Frank faster, Frank lets out a groan and his head hits the wall as he thrusts up into Gerard as he slams down on his cock. 

Gerard leans his head down and starts leaving bites down Franks jaw and neck causing him to squeeze his hips harder. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's waist and pulls him flush against him holding him there so he can thrust up into him and get things moving along faster because while he has been enjoying himself he feels useless letting Gerard do all of the work. 

Gerard's arms move to wrap around Franks neck and Frank can tell he found what he was looking for when Gerard lets out a loud groan right in his ear so he keeps pounding into it. Gerard dips his nails into Franks back and whines when he cant get his hand down in between them to jerk himself off. 

Frank laughs a little and loosens his grip on him so he can actually get his hand down there and he watches as his hand flies up and down his cock. Frank gasps as Gerard tightens around his cock and he feels Gerard bite down on his neck, he can feel Gerard's come dripping down his stomach and braces Gerard's neck and block lifting himself up enough to get his knees under him so he can lay Gerard down on the bed and fuck into him. 

Gerard becomes much more vocal as Frank thrusts into his body at a new angle and Frank pushes his head into Gerard's neck and pants there while he grips Gerard thighs harder and fucks into him as hard as he can manage. It only takes a few more thrusts and Franks orgasm his him and he's spilling into Gerard as he bites down on Gerard's neck. 

He stops moving but he doesn't make any move to pull out and Gerard just goes limp around him trying to catch his breath. Frank slips out of Gerard and sits back against the wall but Gerard doesn't move from the spot, Gerard slides his legs up so they're planted on the bed and Frank raises an eyebrow. Gerard reaches down with one hand and pushes two fingers in himself and slowly starts fucking himself with them. 

He does that for a minute and then pulls his fingers back out and brings them up sucking them into his mouth. Frank groans and leans back against the wall as Gerard starts fingering himself again "fuck yeah, you like watching me?" Gerard asks. 

All Frank can do is sit there and nod and Gerard wraps his other hand around his flaccid cock stroking himself "oh god yes" he says and lets out a moan. Gerard adds a third finger and Franks dick is definitely interested in the scene but he doesn't think he's going to be able to get it back up right this second. 

Frank has an idea so he get back on his knees and pulls Gerard toward him by his thighs so he's right in front of him, Gerard gasps as he yanked down the bed but does his best not to let his fingers slip out of himself. Frank grabs the hand Gerard has on his his cock and wraps his hand around it leaning down to take Gerard's cock in his mouth where he lightly sucks on the head. 

Frank looks up at Gerard and he lets out a groan and tries to pull his hand off of his cock so he can put it in Franks hair but Frank wont let him. Frank slides down Gerard's cock until his lips meet both of their fingers and Gerard has to look away from him. 

Frank pulls off slowly running his tongue over the underside of Gerard's cock and Gerard's hips start to move but Frank grabs his hip with his other hand to hold him down. Frank removes his own hand and Gerard's and takes Gerard's cock all the way in his mouth looking up at him and holding it as long as he can.

Gerard's long forgotten that he was fingering himself and he's just staring back at Frank, Frank starts bobbing his head a little just to feel the slide of Gerard's cock and he can feel his own filling out now. He pulls off and waits a minute to catch his breath and while he's doing that he grabs Gerard's hand and pulls it out of him sucking his fingers in his mouth where he sucks his own come off Gerard's fingers. 

Frank pushes his own fingers into the Gerard and takes his cock in his mouth bobbing his head faster and abusing Gerard prostate just trying to get him to quickly come so he can finish too. He drags his teeth lightly down Gerard's cock and that seems to do the trick because Gerard's spilling into his mouth. 

He swallows as much as he can and pulls off thinks about it for a second and them clambers up Gerard body where he kneels over him and jerks himself until he comes on Gerard's face with a groan. Gerard opens his mouth trying to catch as much of it as he can on his tongue and then Frank quickly climbs off of him so he doesn't hurt him. 

It was a quick decision and kind of in the moment but Gerard doesn't seem to have minded that he did it so he thinks everything is fine. Frank gets out of the bed and leaves his room going into the bathroom to get something to clean them up with and Gerard hasn't moved by the time he gets back which isn't surprising He wouldn't move either if it were him so he totally gets it, he tosses a rag at him and starts cleaning himself up because no offense to Gerard but he's not cleaning someone else up. 

Frank climbs back into the bed and throws the rag he's holding somewhere toward his laundry basket and throws the covers off enough to get under them and Gerard quickly throws himself under the covers "i was trying to make you leave earlier" Frank says. Gerard closes his eyes and nods "yeah but aren't you glad i didn't" he grins up at Frank who rolls his eyes "shut up or i will make you leave".

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so not saying I might not post more before the end of the year but I also might post more I have no idea what I'm doing at any point in time.


End file.
